A Series of Glimpses
by Muggle Jane
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles for the HPFC Bingo Card Drabble Competition
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I claim no ownership of any of these characters. A collection of drabbles for the HPFC Bingo Card Drabble Competition**

As soon as she was safely back in the staffroom, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank's face fell into a deep frown. It was a nasty business, attacking post owls, and there was no doubt that this particular owl _had_ been attacked.

She was a beautiful creature, snowy white and very soft, as though she took immaculate care of her feathers. Even when she was very hurt, she looked proud.

The professor settled the owl on one of the long, dark wood tables. "Let's have a look at you, then. May I?" she asked, gesturing to the awkwardly bent wing, which the owl obligingly lifted for her. "Thank you," she said gently.

Lifting the monocle to her eye, she bent over and peered at the injured wing. "Will she be ok?" she heard Minerva ask from behind her.

"Yes," the temporary Care of Magical Creatures professor said. "She'll be fine. Just a quick spell," and she waved her wand at the owl's wing, and it returned to its proper angle, "and some rest, and she'll be fine."

"Can you tell what attacked her?" the deputy headmistress asked. There was a dark undercurrent to her tone, as though she already knew the answer to the question and she wasn't happy about it.

Wilhelmina shook her head. "There's no blood, which more than likely means that it wasn't a predator." They shared a grave, significant look. Neither one of them said anything further, but it was clear what they were both thinking.

"It's not right, attacking owls," Minerva said with a disapproving sniff.

"No. Not right at all. Cowardly business, attacking post owls." Green eyes met hazel as they shared another hard look. "I should get her down to my office, so she can rest. Will you look into this?"

"We're going to have to. I'm sure the students' parents would be quite worried if there was to be danger to the family owls. I'll report your findings to Albus as soon as he returns, I'll make sure he follows up with you."

"Right." Wilhelmina offered her arm to the owl and coaxed the proud bird over. "Let me know if you discover anything." She left the staffroom, her attention now on the snowy owl. "Some owl treats and plenty of rest and you can go back to Mr. Potter. You're a fortunate owl, you know, it's obvious that he cares about you a great deal."

The owl hooted softly in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was wearing the finest dress robes money could buy. He looked out over the assembled witches and wizards- friends, family, loved ones. They'd all gathered together to celebrate this special day, this 'joining together of two hearts,' as the invitations had read.

He hadn't thought much of the invitations, to be honest, but it hadn't really been up to him. Hermione had made most of the decisions just as she usually did. She'd decided the location, she'd decided on the 12-piece orchestra, she'd decided on on the menu for the reception. She'd decided most of it and he'd paid for it because he'd wanted everything to be perfect for her. She deserved one perfect day.

Beside him, Ron was tugging at the collar of his own dress robes. "I hate these things," Ron told him in an undertone. Ron never liked getting dressed up. "I hope we get started soon; I hear the food's going to be brilliant." He paused and made a face. "Merlin's toenails, I hope I don't have to dance too much."

The music started. Harry elbowed Ron, who stopped fidgeting and tugging at his robes, and together they watched the other end of the tent where the beautiful bride was to appear. The bridesmaids came first, of course. Luna, then Ginny, both pretty in lilac dresses and carrying small bunches of flowers.

There in the front row, Mrs Weasley had already started crying. Her sons had a bet going to see how many handkerchiefs she would go through, but Harry had stayed out of it. He didn't care. He just wanted to see...

Hermione. She was beautiful. She was radiant. She was smiling blissfully, as though this was the happiest day of her life. Harry had never been more captivated by any other woman than he was by her in that moment.

She walked slowly towards them, her eyes fixed on the tall form of her groom. She stopped beside him and took his hand, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Together they turned toward the white-haired wizard who took them through the ceremony.

Harry kept the smile on his face. He couldn't look away from her. He remembered how she'd looked the first time he'd seen her- bushy-haired with buck teeth and a condescending look on her face. How she'd grown since then, how she'd changed into this vision of perfection.

At last the officiating wizard said, "You may kiss your bride."

Harry's heart shattered as the tall redhead, his best friend, bent down to kiss the woman they both loved and he had to look away. There was Luna, watching him, her wide gray eyes filled with knowing sympathy and a reflection of his own pain. She understood. Later they would get too drunk and Luna would lead him back to her rebuilt house and they would seek relief in each others' arms. It seemed a cruel fate that the two people he and Luna were in love with had married each other.


	3. Chapter 3

There, that blond girl walking through his door. She was very familiar. "Excuse me," Gilderoy Lockhart said. "Would you be able to help me today?"

"That's why I'm here," she answered with a friendly smile.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Thank you, dear. If you could just... help me sign some of these." He gestured over to the small table by the window where a stack of glossy photographs was waiting with the peacock quill that was his favorite possession.

She sat down and he joined her at the table, although his attention was more on her than on the smiling pictures in front of him. She was a pretty girl, and very patient, just like the Healer. "Hannah!" he exclaimed after a moment.

She smiled and nodded. "That's right, Mr Lockhart."

"And you've been to see me before!" He was quite excited by this notion. He never had visitors.

"That's right," she repeated.

He beamed at her. "That's just marvelous." He paused, his smile faltering. "Do you know why I get so many letters?"

"You wrote several books." She was so patient and kind.

"Did I?" He glanced over at the neat stack of books sitting beside his bed. She must have been talking about those ones. "Have you read them? Are they any good?"

She hesitated. "I don't get much time to read now, I'm afraid. Have you read them?"

"I tried once, but the words were very long and I couldn't understand half of them." He peered at her. "Are you my sister? We have the same color hair, don't we?"

"We do. I'm not your sister, though."

His face fell in his disappointment. "I wish you were, you're very kind." He watched her move the quill across the photographs. "You're very good at joined-up letters!" he enthused.

"I've had a lot of practice," she replied with a funny sort of smile.

The door opened again and in walked a tall, blond young man who looked a lot less friendly than Hannah. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her, with barely a glance for Gilderoy.

"Of course, Neville." She offered Gilderoy one last smile. "Happy Christmas, Mr Lockhart." She stood to leave.

"Is it Christmas?" At her nod, he frowned. "I'm afraid I don't have anything for you."

"That's alright," she reassured him and then left, arm in arm with the other wizard.

He walked over to the window and looked outside. It was snowing outside, he liked to see that. He imagined that it was supposed to snow at Christmas. He looked down at the stack of photographs. "Hannah!" he called after her. He did have something to give her, after all. But it was too late. Hannah was long gone with whoever Neville was, and he was left with an almost overwhelming feeling of disappointment.

The Healer came in and gave him a smile. "Did you enjoy your visit?" she asked.

"I did, but I forgot to give her a present."

"Maybe next time, hmm?"

His face lit up. Next time!

**A/N: Also written for the Duct Tape Challenge (Purple Zebra)**


End file.
